


Shameless Kylux Throne Sex

by SkittySkittySkitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Throne Sex, no talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittySkittySkitty/pseuds/SkittySkittySkitty
Summary: I think the title says all you need to know. Originally a prompt from tumblr.





	Shameless Kylux Throne Sex

General Hux hates when he receives a random summons to the Supreme Leader’s throne room. If it had been Snoke, he at least would have known that he would have a legitimate reason to be summoned. Kylo Ren is a different story. Usually, it’s for his own amusement, and although Hux has few objections, he prefers to wait until he’s off shift.

Still, he can’t ignore an order from his superior. Even if he sometimes hates that superior.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux says as he enters the room and walks towards the throne. He stops in front of him and waits for instructions. One part of him hopes he needs to talk business. The other part of him wants to do anything but talk.

Kylo seems to have the same idea. A small bottle floats towards him and Hux takes it. He doesn’t have to ask him what he wants. Hux begins removing his clothes, watching Kylo to see if he wants anything in particular. He’s about to remove his hat, when he sees Kylo move ever so slightly. Hux leaves the hat where it is and Kylo smiles.

Once Hux has removed everything but his hat, he walks closer to the throne and kneels in front of it’s occupant. He used to feel self-conscious being naked while Kylo remained clothed, but now, it’s just about a daily occurrence and Hux no longer cares. He opens the bottle and squeezes a small amount of slick onto his fingers, then looks up at Kylo.

Kylo raises a gloved hand and makes a circular motion with one finger so Hux turns before reaching behind himself. He presses a finger inside himself and a second finger is soon to join the first. He works quickly to stretch himself open. Kylo is not a patient man. Almost as soon as he’s got a third finger inside, he feels himself being pulled to his feet and onto Kylo’s lap.

While Hux was getting himself ready, so was Kylo. His pants are around his knees and his hard cock is waiting for him, resting on his now bare stomach. Hux still has the bottle of slick and he puts some on his hand and gives his cock several strokes before lining it up at his entrance. Slowly he sinks down until he’s fully seated on his Supreme Leader.

He closes his eyes and puts his head against Kylo’s shoulder while he adjusts to the size of Kylo’s cock filling him. He feels Kylo’s hands on his hips and he knows what to do. He starts riding him, slowly and then picking up his pace. When they first started fucking, Hux always tried to control his volume but then he learned just how turned on it made Kylo and he stopped holding back. Now, he’s practically screaming Kylo’s name every time his cock hits his prostate.

Usually, Hux tries not to watch Kylo too much when they fuck. He’s always prefered to not even be facing him. There’s a look Kylo gets in his eyes that he’s only ever seen while they’re fucking. He does look at him now and he sees it again. This time, instead of closing his eyes, he holds eye contact. He’s always known what that look means, but he’s never wanted to think about it.

Kylo puts a hand on the side of his face, his thumb lightly touching his lower lip and there’s an unspoken question in his eyes. Hux nods and Kylo pulls his head down, locking their lips together. It’s far from their first kiss, but this one is different. It’s almost desperate, but also less aggressive than usual. And there’s a gentleness to the way Kylo’s arms wrap around him and hold him against his body.

Hux’s own cock is trapped between their bodies and he starts rutting against Kylo’s abdomen, wanting more of him. Kylo gets a hand in between them and touches him. It doesn’t take much and Hux is coming.

They’re still kissing when Kylo comes right after. They don’t stop when Kylo pulls out of his ass and Hux feels his come leaking out and down his leg. It’s not until Kylo pushes Hux away and makes him sit up again. He’s still got that look in his eyes. The look that says he’s in love. And Hux knows he can’t deny it any longer because he feels the same way. He’s probably always felt the same way.

Kylo has his hands on him, one on his thigh and the other trailing up his chest and to his neck. He wraps his hand around it, but Hux is not afraid. Kylo won’t hurt him. Kylo smiles and finally speaks for the first time since Hux entered the throne room.

“I think you’ve earned that promotion, Grand Marshal.”


End file.
